The Mascot Mewls
by Vaid
Summary: All Naruto wanted was to pass the year with flying colours. Then how the heck did he end up in an oversized fox costume? And how the hell is he going to keep his identity hidden from the Uchiha who is threatening to severely rip his fluffy nine tails off?
1. Chapter 1

The Mascot Mewls?! A short fic

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: All Naruto wanted was to pass the year with flying colours. Then how the heck did he end up in an oversized fox costume doing a stupid dance for the girls volleyball team? And how the hell is he going to keep his identity hidden from the Uchiha who is cruelly threatening to severely rip Naruto's fluffy nine tails off?

* * *

"Next!." Genma yelled for the next boy to make his way to the middle of the deserted gym. Chouji happily heaved his way out after finishing the try outs. He hopped that he would be chosen as the new mascot because it was considered as a sport. He really needed something sport worthy typed in his school records if was going to get into a good college. He did not hear Genma sigh to Raidou the man sitting next to him.

"Well, i guess that's the end of the mascot try out then." He said as no one else came forward.

"Hmp. So Genma," Raidou asked, "are we going to choose Nara who would most likely bore the crowd to death with his minimum effort or the fat kid, who would probably end up splitting the costume in two or start hyperventilating from the physically demanding tasks of a mascot?"

The two men pondered for awhile and eventually came to a decision as they made their way out of the gym.

"I think Chouji would last longer." Genma commented.

Raidou nodded. "the fat kid it is then."


	2. Chapter 2

this isn't beta'd

so grammer sucks.

anyway, i will fix it one day.

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or anything to do with Naruto.

Today was Naruto's first day at his new highschool: Konoha High. It was called that because the highschool was situated in the small town of Konoha.

Naruto had no choice but to enter the school after 1/3rd of the year had already passed when his Godfather Jiraiya decided to work at a different publishing company. Naruto had always been home tutored by Jiraiya and occasionally by his Godmother Tsunade when he visited her for months. Naruto was glad when he was finally allowed into a normal highschool as his Godfather was to busy publishing his perverted Icha Icha Paradise novels. Jiraiya decided to move to Konaha as many writers despised him and his novels in Suna where alot of writers lived. This was because he had surprisingly won the "All time best series award" Not just in the fire country but also in the other countries. Other writers such as Orochimaru who had written the well known "To kill a frog and a snail" series were amongst those who voiced their outrage that a series bordering on porn had won the awards. Anyway, Jiraiya had thought that moving to the small, however wealthy town meant that no one would bother them.

Naruto really liked it in Konoha and he couldn't stop smiling happily as he walked through the hallway to get to the lunch room. He already had Kiba as a friend because the boy lived next door to him and during the days Naruto was moving into his new place, Kiba had befriended him and no day had passed where Naruto did not spend time with Kiba and Akamaru the puppy. Kiba was at the dentist today and therefore wasn't going to be at school for lunch. However he had introduced Naruto to his gang of friends which included: Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata and Ten Ten.

Naruto saw them as he opened the cafeteria door. He started heading for them not paying attention to anything else when he suddenly smacked into someone.

"Ow." Naruto rubbed his forehead gingerly. "Oh I'm sorry"

"Hn. Look where you're going, **Dobe**." A voice said coldly as he continued walking.

"Aww, thats not very nice. I said I'm sorry" Naruto continued rubbing his head.

"Stop trying to kill off the last brain cells you have left, usuratonkachi"

That's it, Naruto thought. "TEME there's no need to call me names!" Naruto yelled towards the disappearing back of the guy.

Naruto continued making his way to the table huffing with anger "can you believe how rude some people are?" he asked his new group when he reached their table.

"What?" he asked when he saw Tenten, Hinata and Chouji gawking at him. Shikamaru as usual had a bored expression.

"Naruto! Don't you know who that was you just yelled at?" Tenten asked still shocked from the blonde's actions.

"A total dickwad?" Naruto didn't miss a beat. His statement obviously amused Shikamaru as a slight smirk started to form....but then his facial muscles thought it was too troublesome.

"Na-Naruto , th-that was Sa-Sa-suke." Hinata nervously twiddled her fingers.

"He's the star player of the basketball team." Chouji added with loose chips falling from his mouth.

"And you never mess with anyone from the basketball team." Tenten said seriously.

Naruto stopped slurping his ramen for a second. "Why?" he asked confused.

Tenten, hinata and Chouji looked at Naruto as if he had grown two heads.

"What do you mean why?" Tenten asked as if it was the most ludicrous question ever asked? "its just like in other schools you know, the most successful school team are seen like Gods in the school, in Konoha high, the basketball team is by far the greatest team..i mean they won the trophy for 3 years in a row, ever since Sasuke was made captain in his first year" Tenten said excitedly. " and basketball season has just ended and they won that season too!"

"Huh? They are treated as Gods just because of that?" Naruto stopped his slurping again to ask the question. "Ah sorry, I don't really know, um, the ways of highschool"

Tenten smiled " well its good that you have us so you won't get eaten alive."

Naruto smiled back but his expression changed into a curious one. "So what happens when you mess with one of these 'Gods'?"

Shikamaru slightly stirred. "Mah, those cheerleaders will bug you all day and it is really troublesome."

Naruto looked towards where shikamaru was nodding his head at. He gulped as he was met by a dozen angry eyes glued to him.

Tenten sighed. "apart from the 'bimbo squad' the members in the team are really quite scary." She twirled her sharp fork in her hand.

"well you know that even though the students attending Konoha High are rich, a few come from families that are alot richer and alot more powerful, and those few are in the basketball team."

She picked up her fork and twirled it aswell frightening those from the squad who where iinching their way towards their table with murderous vibes. "Like, they own a bunch of corporations that basically control the fire country."

Naruto bit his lip. "Oh." Suddenly he gave a earsplitting grin, "well atleast they don't own the ichikimaru ramen stand, boy would I be disappointed to find out that a bunch of bastards owned something so heavenly delicious," he said right before he gulped the rest of the ramen soup.

Hinata turned a few shades of red as she smiled 'Naruto-kun is so optimistic' she thought.

Tenten however screwed up a used paper napkin and playfully threw it at naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

By the way, Konoha High is highschool and university together..so is Suna high and every other "highs" in this fic...thats why deidera is in Konoha high.

And this isn't beta'd.

i also realised i can't spell to save my life.

and that i should go now or i'm going to miss my law lecture so enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Ahh! Kakashi san. Your on time for once!" Genma and Raidou stood up to leave as the silver haired man approached them.

"Mahh, Iruka is doing the girls volleyball trials with me and we haven't gotten along very well in the past so I'm trying to make an effort."

Genma nodded in understanding. "if thats so, you might want to hide your Icha Icha from his sight." He watched as the silver haired man's eyes turned into a moon shape indicating that he was smiling.

"Anyway, we'll be going now." He gave a wave.

"Oh and by the way you'll be pleased to know we have found you a mascot."

"Oh, thankyou." Kakashi gave a little wave back just before Iruka entered from the other entry.

"Mah, Iruka I got here before you." He smiled behind his mask as the English teacher heavily panted.

He received serious look after Iruka had calmed down.

"Kakashi, please take these tryouts seriously."

"I am." Kakashi continued to smile.

" Well then, put that book away" Iruka frowned.

"Aww come on Iruka, you know these are veryhard to put down, why, I believe I saw u even reading one in your car one lunch time," He paused when he saw Iruka turn red "the yaoi edition I think it was?"

Iruka was about to plead his innocence when girls started pouring in to the gym.

Kakashi gave Iruka one smile and said off handedly "its nothing to be ashamed of, that volume of icha icha was different from the others. "

And even iruka agreed with him "it truely was"

*i-break-pages-coz-I'm-a-page-breaker*

It had been a month since TenTen's acceptance as the vice captain of the girl's volley ball team and one week til the first game of the season. Naruto was excited for the upcoming volley ball games for many reasons. The first reason was that the volley ball team had a good players and there was a good chance they would make it to the fire country nationals, the second reason was because naruto was genuinely happy for TenTen and was just as excited about his friend becoming vice captain as she was. The last reason was that he had never attended a school playoff and the school spirit lingered in the air. Today, Naruto was helping Chouji, Shikamaru and Kiba put up the banner advertising the volleyball teams first play off.

Naruto saw the 3 boys in the distance and quickened his pace. He recognised Shikamaru who was keeping a ladder in place although he looked more like he was leaning on it. there was kiba who was reaching up trying to give chouji the banner. Chouji was on top of the ladder slowely reaching down to grab the banner. Without thinking Naruto suddenly shouted, "Hey guys! Wait for me."

Kiba and chouji quickly turned to look while Shikamaru held tight onto the ladder probably knowing that the other two would be caught off guard. However, it wasn't enough as chouji had waved at Naruto with both hands.

"CRRAASSHH" the ladder came tumbling down and Chouji fell in a heap on the ground just missing kiba by an inch.

"Oh crap" Naruto sprinted the rest of the way.

"Ohmygosh! Chouji, I'm so sorry man! I should have been looking at where I was going." Naruto and kiba helped chouji up while shikamaru stayed glued to the ladder keeping it in place.

"Ouch, my ankle, it hurts so much" Chouji said in pain while naruto and kiba struggled at supporting their friend upright.

"Chouji, see if you can put your weight on to that leg." Shikamaru instructed.

"Ow, i think its badly sprained." Chouji said with tears starting to form. "Oh man, I'm supposed to meet up with Deidera in 5 minutes to check out the costume."

"Never mind that, we have to get you to the sick bay." Naruto said with concern.

"But I need to go to and meet him because the volley ball team needs a mascot. Besides, Tenten will be sad to know her team has no mascot."

Naruto scrunched his face debating whether he should volunteer. _'well this is my fault anyway'_

"I'll do it."

Chouji looked as if he was about to take him in a bone crushing hug which shikamaru sensed.

"Naruto, you better go now, you don't want to keep Deidera waiting."

"yeah man, me and shikamaru will help big guy over here – ouch! Was that punch necessary? – and we will meet up with you later." Kiba huffed.

"Ok guys! And Chouji, I promise I'll make you proud" Naruto said solemnly before sprinting of in the other direction.

*i-break-pages-coz-I'm-a-page-breaker*

Naruto had finally found room 321 where he was supposed to meet Deidera and get a glimpse of the fox costume. When he opened the door, he almost had a heart attack.

"Whaaa??" Naruto thought he was hallucinating

"AARRGGHH!" Naruto squealed like a little girl.

"It's the fox costume yeah." He turned around to face the speaker.

"I was thinking of a name for it, yeah," the guy with the blonde ponytail ignored Naruto's horrified look, "and I thought of kyuubi, a fierce and awe inspiring beast, yeah, and well, kyuubi has 9 tails so I had to give him 9 tails, yeah?"

"Whaa??" Naruto asked surprised when an elbow jabbed him in the sides. "err, I mean yeah."

" by the way I'm deidera and I am so glad you are the new mascot." The guy gave naruto a slight smile which sent shivers down naruto's spine. "you look exactly like a fox! Anyway, you don't think the tails are too much, yeah?" Deidera asked with a serious face.

Another guy who Naruto didn't notice leaned in to whisper quietly into Naruto's ear. "if you wanna live, say no"

"nope not at all." Naruto said atomatically. '_of course you would need the 9 tails when you had sharp looking claws, a gigantic head supporting blood red coloured eyes, and even fangs dangling from the snarl painted on the face.'_

"I'm so glad you like it! just between you and me, I had doubts about the tails you know, I think it totally makes the costume look more...whats the word for it? oh it makes it look more fierce yeah?"

"Absolutely yeah...yes I mean."

"Yeah, but you know some abnormal people could be so close minded and think it's not cool, yeah?"

"Uh huh" Naruto nodded quickly.

Deidera sighed. "I really would love to run over those abnormal people yeah, and watch their body's flatten like a tooth paste tube and their head burst off." He smiled again with a slightly maniac glint in his eye.

"That is what I call real art yeah?"

"I, ah have to go now." Naruto looked hopped nervously from one foot to the other "I've seen the mascot already, is there anything else you need from me?"

Deidera sighed happily. "No, I just wanted to see if you liked it. I really like you yeah? I think you have good tastes in art. Anyways I'll see you around yeah?"

"Yeah. Thanks for everything!" and with that Naruto ran as fast as his feet could take him.


End file.
